I was always yours
by DeanHeartsCas
Summary: Eames decides to tease Arthur a little. Eames/Arthur if it wasn't obvious already...  Don't like? Don't read!


**I was always yours**

Eames smirked as he locked the handcuffs in place, securing Arthur's hands behind his back. He glanced upwards and tugged at the blindfold, making sure the knot was tight enough. Leaning forwards he whispered into Arthur's ear.

''You're mine now Darling.'' His smirk grew bigger as a shiver passed through Arthur's body. Deciding to tease the other man he licked at his earlobe, causing more shivers. Lightly, so his fingers barely touched the skin, Eames ran his hands down Arthur's arms. Reaching his hands he entwined his fingers with the other man's as he moved his lips downwards and kissed the back of Arthur's neck. His butterfly kisses led between Arthur's shoulder blades and down his spine. The taste of his flesh was familiar yet it still tasted as good as it did the first time. Every inch of Arthur's skin was soft and creamy and Eames, having kissed, licked and bitten all those inches knew the taste very well. He crouched downwards, letting his lips guide him until he reached the waistband of Arthur's underwear. He nuzzled the small of his back before his kisses led him back upwards.

Arthur was on his knees on their bed, leg's spread halfway open, and completely naked apart from the white jockey shorts he wore. Eames himself, naked as the day he was born, matched Arthur's position. On his knees but positioned between Arthur's legs. He kissed and licked at Arthur's back, his tongue sliding over the muscle and bone. Eames pulled his hands from Arthur's and ran them back up his arms. As he got to the top he ran them forwards until he reached Arthur's chest, his fingers once again brushing lightly over the hairless skin. He could hear Arthur breathing hard as his fingers and lips explored his body. Eames loved teasing Arthur this way and loved how Arthur submitted to him so easily. Anything he asked Arthur was willing to do. Anything he did Arthur enjoyed. Anything and Arthur would allow it. At first Eames had been shocked at how Arthur had given himself to Eames so quickly and easily yet now he saw that they were meant to be and that he had been a fool for not giving everything straight away. He intended to make up for those losses and each time they were together he gained that little bit more.

He'd moved upwards to Arthur's neck and slowly kissed his way along to the side. Deciding he'd had enough of being gentle for awhile he bit down hard. The sudden sharp pleasurable pain after those loving kisses caused Arthur to cry out in surprise and ecstasy. Hearing the other man's noises Eames bit down again.

And again.

And again.

And... He stopped himself before he became lost in a lustful frenzy that would have left Arthur's neck bruised all over. It had happened before and they both enjoyed it but tonight he wanted to go slow. Wanted this to be loving yet teasing, foreplay was fun and he thoroughly enjoyed teasing Arthur. Their breaths were both heavy from the biting, chests rising and falling in unison. A pleasurable feeling washed over him as Arthur reached upwards and grabbed at his cock, slowly stroking him with his handcuffed hands. His eyes fluttered as the man expertly moved his hands back and forth, stroking him at just the right speed. He nuzzled the back of Arthur's neck and moaned softly as Arthur teased the head. He could feel himself coming close and pulled away, breaking the contact before it pushed him over the edge and ruined the moment. Taking a deep breath and gathering his thoughts, he crawled up the bed and around Arthur.

''Not yet. We're going to have some fun first.''

He moved close to Arthur and went back to his knees taking in the sight of this man, his lover, his one. As his eyes roamed up and down he felt the love and lust for Arthur race through his veins. It was a passionate energetic feel that had him almost shaking. He leaned forwards and captured Arthur's lips with his own. It started gentle but turned more lustful as their tongues became involved. Each one moving against the other in a timeless dance that was full of their love. As the kiss continued Eames slowly ran his hands up and down Arthur's body, the digits gently caressing the taunt muscle. Another shiver passed through Arthur's body, his stomach muscles rippling underneath the rough surface that was Eames' fingers. Adding more pleasure to what he knew Arthur was already feeling Eames raked his nails down the soft flesh, leaving red marks in their wake. A gasp passed from Arthur's mouth and into Eames'.

He broke the kiss and moved along Arthur's jaw, placing more butterfly kisses as he went. The light stubble brushed against his lips and caused them to tingle. He grinned at this feel and lapped at the flesh. As he moved his head towards Arthur's neck he dragged his fingers once more down Arthur's chest to his abdomen. A small whine of pleasure and desperation flew from Arthur's mouth causing Eames to stroke the scratched skin. His lips reached Arthur's neck, the pulse slightly faster than usual beat against him like a heavy drum. He bit down hard, relishing the taste and groan that came with the bite. He suckled and bit at Arthur's neck until it was bruised and marked. Leaning back, he admired his work and laughed at the huge bruise he'd left.

''Eames.'' Arthur whispered, breathless without having done a thing ''Have you marked me?''

Another laugh followed Arthur's question. 'I did. I'm sorry, but you're just too delicious.''

''But what's Cobb going to say? What about the others?''

''Who cares?'' Eames answered back, taking hold of Arthur's chin and turning his head towards him. Those full lips were his focus for now and he leaned in and took hold of them with his own. Arthur sighed into his mouth before allowing Eames access and moving his own tongue with Eames'. As they kissed Eames let his fingers trail downwards until they cupped Arthur's crotch. He kept a loose grip for a second or two before squeezing the man's erection through the fabric. A muffled whimper from Arthur caused Eames to squeeze again, just a little harder this time. A second whimper and a third squeeze almost sent Eames over the edge. With his tongue moving inside Arthur's mouth and his hand moving over his erection Eames felt like he was in Heaven. He didn't know how long he knelt there, stroking with both his tongue and hand but it felt like forever and he was happy about that. Staying like this would have been his Heaven and he'd welcome it with open arms.

Before his tongue cramped up Eames broke the kiss, staring at the now full and bruised lips. _Damn my baby looks deliciously dirty_ Eames thought. He suppressed another laugh and decided to move downwards to Arthur's chest. The toned, slightly muscular frame almost glowing in the light from the bedside lamp. His hands moved to Arthur's hips to hold him steady. He laid more butterfly kisses across Arthur's chest, moving back and forth before going lower to his nipple. He suckled and bit at the hard bud, the moans music to his ears. Finishing there, Eames kisses led him to the centre of Arthur's chest before leading him straight down his stomach. His lips brushed the soft skin before reaching the light hair that covered Arthur's navel. He nuzzled the hair, feeling it tickle his face before kissing back upwards.

''This teasing...'' Arthur said suddenly. ''It...it drives me insane.''

''I know. That's why I do it Darling.'' Eames told him, smirking as a slight smile played across Arthur's own face. He leant in for another kiss and was rewarded it. He couldn't help but scratch his nails down the flesh once again, the red marks bright on Arthur's skin. A whine of desperation, lust and need filled Eames' ears and he smirked against Arthur's lips. Pulling back ever so slightly he licked at the soft flesh as his hand slid down and into Arthur's underwear, wrapping his hand around the thick shaft and squeezing gently. More noises from Arthur pushed Eames to squeeze him harder still.

''Do you like that?'' Eames whispered to him, having moved to Arthur's ear.

''Y-yes.''

''Are you sure you like it?'' Eames teased, flicking his tongue out between every other word and lapping at the earlobe. Another squeeze caused Arthur to moan before answering.

''Yes! Oh God. Yes.''

''Mmm, you know, you taste _so_ good that I think I'm going to have to have some more.'' Eames whispered his voice low and husky.

''Please...''

''Shush. All in good time.''

He moved downwards once again, light kisses, playful licks with sharp nips leading him down the landscape that was Arthur's body. As he went south he pulled his hand from Arthur's underwear and used both of them to tug at the waistband. He pulled the fabric down and over Arthur's cock, letting the underwear rest just above his knees. He took in every inch of Arthur before leaning down further and allowing his tongue to softly swirl around the throbbing head. His hands stroked back upwards, one going to Arthur's hip whilst the other gripped his cock at the base. The thatch of dark hair that grew there pressed against his skin, rough and coarse. His tongue traced lazy circles around the sensitive glands, Arthur's breathing heavier than before, his moans more desperate for release yet he continued teasing.

Finally he took Arthur into his mouth and took him deep. In one swift motion he had swallowed nearly all of Arthur's erection causing the younger man to cry out. It was a talent that Eames enjoyed using on Arthur, who was always surprised when he did it. He slowly pulled back, letting the hard cock slip from his mouth before teasing with his tongue some more. Once again, he swallowed deeply and took Arthur in. The gasps were music to his ears and he continued on in this vain for some time. Finally pulling back he watched Arthur's chest rising and falling hard and fast, a smug smirk spread across his face knowing he'd caused that reaction, knowing that he'd brought Arthur close. He couldn't resist the taste and had to go back for more. Eames ducked his head back down and went to work sucking on Arthur, the moans and whimpers becoming louder as his movements sped up. Knowing that Arthur was once again close to his orgasm he slowed down before coming to a complete halt. Ever so slowly he pulled his head back, tightening his lips like a vice. Once Arthur's cock had fallen from his mouth he straightened up and glanced upon his lover again. He couldn't help but go for some more teasing before finishing them both off.

He started with Arthur's collarbone, the protruding bone catching his attention immediately. Leaning down he slowly licked the ridge before nipping the skin. A small gasp from Arthur caused Eames to giggle and move to another part of his body. His eyes travelled to the soft curve of his shoulder where he licked at the skin before ending with a sharp nip. Next he slid his lips upwards to Arthur's neck and licked and nipped at the flesh. Loving the effect it had on Arthur and the taste, Eames decided to go all out and try every inch of Arthur's body. Chest, stomach, side, bicep, hip and both inner thighs, his tongue slipped over the muscles before his teeth pinched the skin. He could hear his name and pleas tumbling from Arthur's mouth, the words mixed in with the short sharp breaths he was taking.

Leaning back Eames admired his work; another smug grin appeared as he took note of the small red bite marks that lay on Arthur's skin.

''Eames, please..'' Arthur gasped.

''I know, I know.'' Eames whispered to him before leaning in and pressing his lips to the bruised and swollen ones before him. As his lips stroked Arthur's he placed his hands on Arthur's chest. He could feel the dull thud of the strong heart beating hard and fast underneath his hand. He held himself there for a few moments, relishing the strong beat that passion and lust danced to. It was a powerful thudding that vibrated his whole hand and caused a shiver to run through his own body. The shiver raced through his whole body, through every muscle, through every single nerve he had and straight to his cock which ached for release. He'd been aching from the moment he'd set eyes on Arthur tonight but he knew that Arthur loved the foreplay as much as him. True he also loved it, the build up and teasing drove him wild, but if it had been his choice he would have taken Arthur there and then. Fucking him senseless before either of them had a chance to speak. He suddenly dragged both hands down Arthur's body, his fingers digging deep into the skin. Arthur cried out as the nails scratched his skin, leaving ten bright red grooves leading from his chest down to his stomach. He carried on downwards going straight for Arthur's cock. Eames wasn't sure how long this teasing session had lasted but it was now time for the big finish. He wrapped his fingers around Arthur and held him tightly. A stuttering gasp from Arthur's lips urged him on and he started stroking his hand up and down. It was slow enough for Arthur to become frustrated straight away. Eames suppressed a giggle as Arthur whined before telling him.

''Eames...I need. Jesus, I need it so badly.''

Once again Eames leaned in and claimed those lips in a quick kiss before moving to Arthur's ear. His voice low and seductive telling his lover it was okay, that release would come soon. As Eames continued his reassuring whispers he moved his body closer to Arthur's own. Soon enough he was almost pressed against the other. He adjusted his hand so that now it not only held Arthur's cock but his own. Arthur's whimpers filled his ears and he carried on pumping his hand.

Eames jerked them together, their cocks pressed against the other with Eames' hand wrapped around them both. Arthur's moans and whimpers filled his ears and caused him to pump faster and harder. The pleasure coursed through his body, causing him to shake and tremble with delight. His legs felt weak and he knew that he'd fall to the bed if they didn't finish soon. Glancing down he could see Arthur was the same, his thigh muscles quivering underneath the flesh whilst his chest heaved up and down. Eames leaned into Arthur and pressed his lips against his, a passionate kiss that overtook his mind. Pulling back only slightly a breathless whisper escaped him.

''Come for me Darling.''

Arthur gasped a short and sharp breath as Eames' hand tightened on the both of them. Eames could feel Arthur throbbing in his hand, his member as hard as was physically possible. His own erection strained and ached until it was almost painful. Not for the first time he stared in wonder at himself, knowing it was Arthur who was causing this reaction. Nobody had done this to him, making him so hard it hurt. Nobody had made him feel this way. Nobody but Arthur and he wouldn't have it any different.

''Come for me.'' He told the man before him once again.

Another gasp and this time it was followed by Arthur's orgasm. Eames felt and saw the shiver run through Arthur's whole body, his muscles clenching and tightening as he cried out. His come shot up and covered the both of their bodies, their chest and stomachs coated. Arthur's moans were louder than ever and they raced through Eames' whole body like holy fire. Everything centred on Arthur, his thoughts, feelings, emotions and passion and this brought forth his own orgasm. Again the come flew up between them and landed on their stomachs and chests. Their foreheads were pressed together now, their sweat dripping together. Eames didn't know how long they stayed like that, minutes, hours, days. It didn't matter to him; he could have stayed like this forever, wanted to stay like this. Finally he pulled back and looked down, a smile played across his lips as he noticed the contrast. Arthur's creamy skin covered with patches of pearly white looked beautiful and so tasty. He leant down and nipped at the flesh before running his tongue over his chest. He could taste his own sweet nectar mixed with Arthurs. The taste was exquisite and he had to share it. He moved upwards and kissed Arthur again, he forced the taste into Arthur's mouth who took it willingly. This kiss was slow yet still passionate. More lovingly slow than the frenzied lustful kisses they had shared in the past few minutes.

Breaking the kiss Eames ran his hands up Arthur's sides, stroking the skin, before reaching the blindfolds knot. He tugged at the fabric until it pulled apart revealing Arthur's closed eyes. Eames watched as Arthur slowly opened them, blinking at the harsh light that stung his orbs. They locked eyes and Eames felt his heart flutter as those chocolate brown eyes captivated him like they always did. They took hold of him and held him, those brown pools went deeper than anything he knew and he would happily fall into them for hours. He brought his hands around from the back of Arthur's head and cupped his face, his hands pressed to his jaw, his thumb stroking over the short stubble. They stared at each other and Eames could feel the love for him emanating from Arthur in huge waves, each one hitting him and shaking him to his very core. He leaned forwards and placed a chaste kiss to Arthur's soft lips before pulling back and staring into those eyes again. He was about to speak when Arthur beat him to it.

''Eames.''

''Yes?''

''I was always yours.''


End file.
